prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hojo Hibiki
is one of the four main Cures in the series Suite Pretty Cure♪ and she is the group leader. She first joins along with her childhood friend, Minamino Kanade. She is currently a 2nd-year student at Private Aria Academy's 2A class. Despite both her parents being musically-inclined, Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family shop. Hibiki's alter ego is . She uses the pink Fairy Tone Dory to transform. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Hibiki has dark blue eyes and waist-length light brown hair with small amounts tied in twin tails held by pink ribbons. Her bangs are eye length and she has several loose strands. Her casual attire is a white long sleeved top beneath a black top with a raspberry heart motif, ruffles lining the shoulder, and a mini-skirt and leggings to match. Her shoes are white with light pink accent. As Cure Melody her hair grows in length and turns vibrant pink, worn in loosely curled twin tails held by a thick braid around its base. Her eyes become ice blue when transformed. She has several loose, curled strands and styled bangs. She gains a hot pink ribbon adorned by a pink gem heart on a thin headband, along with matching earrings. Her outfit consists of a hot pink tank-top with white lining and ruffled three-layer sleeves of hot pink, fuchsia, and white. On the chest is a hot pink and white ribbon hanging from the Cure Module. She also wears a short, three-layered pleat tutu matching her top in coloring, followed by two frilly layers and accent with a pale pink ribbon on the corner. On each wrist is a hot pink cuff with white accent, ruffle trim, heart design, and a fuchsia ribbon, matching her shoes and thigh-length stockings. Personality With a music teacher father and violinist mother, Hibiki has an uninhibited personality much like her parents. She is a bright girl and kind of a klutz with a strong sense of justice. She is very bold and dislikes underhanded tactics, believing hard work and effort must be put into things to get them right. She also dislikes losing and can be hot-blooded, but she is friendly and usually means well. She also succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. As a single child, she is envious of Kanade, who has a little brother and enthusiastically embraces Ako into her circle of friends, even before knowing that she is Cure Muse. Hibiki loves eating, being especially weak towards sweet things- often sneaking into the Sweets Club kitchen to steal sweets, making Kanade angry. Although she is outstanding at sports, she loves too many to settle on a single club, preferring to provide aid to any team that needs her help instead. However, she is not very good at her studies or cooking and also has a passion for music. History Early Life When Hibiki and Kanade were young, they were best friends and played together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. At some point, Hibiki also played piano a lot which she had a great talent in. However, she spent little time with her parents, who were busy in their own musical work. One day, she and her father were to go to the amusement park, but she was asked by him to play an unexpected concert, which she did without fail. She was excited to go to the park, but her father told her that her music was not real music, traumatizing her from playing again. Hibiki and Kanade's friendship changed at their school entrance ceremony after they made a promise to go to school together upon meeting beneath the cherry blossom trees. After waiting for Kanade, who never showed up, Hibiki gave up and went to school by herself. Then she saw Kanade hanging out with others and incorrectly assumed that she completely forgot about their promise. In reality, they had misunderstood each other and waited under different trees. Becoming a Cure When Hibiki goes to visit the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she meets Ellen, who transformed back into Siren and attempted to steal the G Clef emblem within Hibiki's heart. Hibiki ran out of the church but is blocked by Trio the Minor. They are interrupted by Hummy, who falls from the sky with the Fairy Tones. Kanade, who comes to church so she can listen to the record she and Hibiki once enjoyed together, walked in and is noticed by Siren. After being forced away from the girls, Siren turned Kanade's record, a symbol of Hibiki and Kanade's childhood friendship, into a Negatone, angering both girls and activating their emblems, which become Cure Modules. Hummy tells them that they are the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and that by transforming they can get the record back. Wishing to turn the record back to normal, Hibiki transforms into Cure Melody and Kanade into Cure Rhythm. The newly-established Pretty Cure attempt to fight the Negatone, but cannot harmonize and end up de-transforming. Siren, Trio the Minor, and the Negatone leave the battle, mocking the girls. Hummy tells them about the conflict between Major Land and Minor Land, and that in order to use their powers as Pretty Cure, Hibiki and Kanade must be in harmony. To Hibiki's disappointment, Kanade leaves them, saying that she is not suited to be a Pretty Cure, and Hibiki explains the reason why they are no longer friends to Hummy. The next day, Hibiki and Kanade see a little girl, crying under the same cherry blossom tree Hibiki waited for Kanade in the past. Kanade leads them both to another tree, where the little girl's friend is waiting. Hibiki is then explained to that the same happened to them; Kanade was waiting under another tree, but eventually had to go with some other girls to class. Suddenly, the villains and the Negatone reappear, and the girls decide to try once more to fight them. Their hearts now in harmony, they manage to defeat the Negatone, return the record, and acquire a scattered note. After the battle, the two girls are determined to protect Kanon Town and collect the scattered notes in order to protect the happiness in people's hearts. After becoming a Pretty Cure, she and Kanade are now best friends again, but Siren is causing trouble to make them have a rift and split because their friendship is the source of their powers of beating them, but if both of them have trouble, then they would lose. Her plans worked but failed in the end when the 2 work it out and fight together against her. Not only she finally reconciles with her best friend, but finally love music again when she finally understands why her father told her that her music is not good, if she only put joy into it, then the music is better and played piano and practiced with Kanade who wants to do Piano too. Reaching Siren In episode 20, Kanade and Hibiki noticed that Hummy was acting different and don't know why. When they meet Souta and Ako again, they said that they saw a black cat and a white Kitten together. Now the Pretty Cures know why Hummy was acting different and discovered she is being tricked by Siren. They tried to tell Hummy, but Hummy didn't believe them and believes that Siren is her friend. Later, Hummy gathered the Fairy Tones and go to see Siren, but Dory and Rery found Hibiki and Kanade managed to find Hummy. Suddenly, the 3 Minors found Hummy and Siren and the jar that carried the Notes and turned the Jar into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cures to beat the Negatone, but the Negatone is filled with so many Notes, they cannot beat its strength. But Siren tricked the notes in the Negatone to turn against each other and the Pretty Cures destroyed it with their final attack. All the notes were back in the Fairy Tones and gave them to Siren, but Siren took them all and told Hummy that she only tricked her to give her the notes and flew to Minor Land. Hibiki and Kanade were helpless and in despair, but Hummy believed that Siren is still her friend. When Mephisto decided to bring the Melody of Sadness, he transformed the town square into a concert and gave out a Pulse of bad music to make the people go away. Hummy was in an alley calling to Aphrodite that she believes in Siren and left to practice her singing, and Hibiki and Kanade gave chase upon spotting her until Aphrodite stopped them. Formally introducing herself to them, she believes that Siren will soon return to normal. While doubtful the girls realize they don't have much choice and they put their faith into both Siren and Hummy. Without Dory and Rery they are stuck without anything else to do other than stand their grounds. They grew fearful observing Mephisto torture Hummy but she refused to give up, eventually falling into the safe arms of Hibiki after the Fairy Tones broke free. It's then they watch as Siren suddenly turns into a Cure to protect Hummy from the villains, and to the girls shock they attack the Negatone together. Mephisto fled with the Score and his Minions. The Pretty Cures cheered and hugged each other while Hummy is left wondering where Siren is. After realizing Siren has opened her heart and broken out of Mephisto's grasp, the girls, along with Hummy attempted to get through to her. At first, it didn't work, with her unable to come to terms over hurting so many in the past. When Hibiki and Kanade convince her that she should work on fixing things - she agrees and decides to turn over a new leaf, officially joining Pretty Cure. A Fourth Cure Cure Melody "Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!" 爪弾くは荒ぶる調べ、キュアメロディ！ Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe, Kyua Merodī! '' is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hibiki. She transforms using her Cure Module, along with Fairy Tone Dory. Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm can perform an attack together called Passionate Harmony, though with the Miracle Belltier, she can perform Music Rondo, an individual purification attack. With Cure Muse's help, Cure Melody is now able to use a powered up version known as Miracle Heart Arpeggio. Also, after Rhythm and herself settle their differences with each other, they are able to perform the group attack Music Rondo Super Quartet. This attack can be used when both Belltiers are in Crossrod mode. Super Cure Melody '''Super Cure Melody'Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Blu-ray・DVD Special Movie "Picture Collection" is Cure Melody's upgraded form in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. This form is achieved using the remaining powers of the Prism Flower and the Miracle Lights. Despite the upgrade, she can still perform Music Rondo. Her dress changes into a one-piece while her skirt grows to foot length. Her leggings turn purple, and her shoes and the ribbon on her headband white. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and become white and pink, and she gains a pair of small wings on her back. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of pink. Crescendo Cure Melody "Strumming the heart's tune, Crescendo Cure Melody!" 爪弾くはこころのしらべ,クレッシェンドキュアメロディ！ Tsumabiku wa kokoro no shirabe, Kuresshendo Kyua Merodī! Crescendo Cure Melody is the upgraded form that Cure Melody attains, first in the movie Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!, and then in episode 47. The Crescendo Tone is required for this transformation upgrade; in the TV series, as the Crescendo Tone was sealed up by Noise, the eight Fairy Tones Dory to Dodory combined to become the Crescendo Tone to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo Finale. In this form, her hair appears lighter, while her hair bow and sleeves become feathery. Her dress turns white and pale pink, with her skirt gaining a ruffled tutu and a bow on each hip, accent by small pieces of yellow fabric to match her large wings. Her sleeves change in design and turn white, as well as her shoes and stockings, each accent in pale pink with a slightly modified bow at the ankles. Relationships Minamino Kanade: Her childhood friend who she was estranged with at the start of the series, due to a misunderstanding. After properly reconciling, they became Pretty Cure together and began to repair their broken relationship. Despite bickering and being unable to see eye-to-eye, the girls share a very close bond. Hummy: Hummy lives with Hibiki, and they share a sisterly relationship, usually chatting about a problem or asking her for opinions. Masamune Ouji: Ouji is Hibiki's friend, as her father, Dan, is his teacher. Unlike the girls at school, however, she does not have any romantic feelings for him. Siren: Hibiki used to consider Siren an enemy when she was still under the control of Minor Land, especially after she tricked Hummy into handing her all the Fairy Tones. However, after Siren became a Pretty Cure, Hibiki did her best to make Siren feel welcome, as it was partially her kindness that helped her change. Shirabe Ako: Hibiki and Ako are shown to get along despite Ako's cold and unfriendly attitude at first. Hibiki enthusiastically embraced her into her circle of friends, reaching out to her in order to gain her trust to join them as a Pretty Cure. Hoshizora Miyuki: In Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage, Hibiki met Miyuki, the Lead Cure from Smile Pretty Cure! when they were chasing after Ayumi. After Ayumi left, the girls realized that they had no idea where they were. Throughout the movie, Hibiki and Miyuki developed a close friendship. Etymology : The term Hōjō can be split up into two. The hō means north, which would fit with the Cures having a cardinal direction in their names, while the jō means lines. It can be roughly translated into Northern Line. However, Hōjō is also a common surname in Japan. : The term hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Her name means "north line sound" or "north line echo". Songs As one of the main characters, Hibiki's voice actor, Ami Koshimizu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Minamino Kanade, Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako, and Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. *'Sm!le L!nk' *'Girls never give up life' Duets *'Keep On Hoping' (Along with Fumiko Orikasa) *'The Promised Melody' (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *'ONE~Hearts As One~' (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *'Door Of Dreams' (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Melody appeared in the following rankings: **3rd in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Hibiki is represented by the carnation, which symbolizes sensitivity and devotion in the Language of Flowers. *Hibiki likes primroses. *Hibiki appeared as Cure Melody to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 15 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Hibiki shares her voice actress with Koshino Natsuko, a supporting character in Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel. Gallery :Main page: Hojo Hibiki/Image Gallery References Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ characters Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Main characters